model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parcil
'Professor Peter Parcil '(b. December 25th, 1990) is a professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Gryffindor Head of House. Born to a half-blood father and a pure-blood mother, little else is known about Parcil. Early Childhood (1990-2001) Parcil told Cora Ray on April 13th, 2019 that the last time he saw his parents was when he was twelve. Meaning sometime between December 25th, 2012 and 2013. Very little else is known about Parcil's early years. Rumors around his background have swirled around the student body at Hogwarts but nothing is really known. Time at Hogwarts (2001-2006) Parcil was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven and was sorted into the Gryffindor where he currently serves as Head of House. It is also known the Parcil left Hogwarts late into his fifth year. At Hogwarts, he played Quidditch for Gryffindor as a seeker. Early Adulthood (2006-2016) Almost nothing is known of what Parcil did during his time away from Hogwarts. Some students speculate he was recruiting for an uprising of dark forces. Hogwarts Years (2016-2020) Peter arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the summer of 2016 to fill the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. He took residence in a hut near the Forbidden Forest. The hut is built from what used to be owned by Rubeus Hagrid. Mystery around Parcil quickly developed within the student body with little known about why he was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts or about his past. During the 2017-2018 school year, Parcil left abruptly for a long period of time. The reason is unknown, but he returned to his post during the 2018 summer for the current school year. In the summer of 2019, Parcil was spotted in Diagon Alley leaving Gringotts.There he has accessed a vault using a card. On his way out Meryl Webb spotted him and stole his card. Parcil quickly took it back, but not before Webb could get a glimpse of the card. The card included the Ministry of Magic logo and said Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the top. Parcil's name was at the bottom suggesting it must be his. Parcil hinted that there was something on the back that Webb did not get a look at. Later in the day, Parcil dropped the card while helping to-be first-year, Jovis Taika. The letters AUROR where stamped on the back of the card. Late in 2019, Parcil confirmed to fourth year Calypso Casseo that he was, in fact, an auror. Calypso's father had worked with parcil in the Auror Department. House Games Parcil hosts the House Games every two years starting in the 2017-2018 school year. Although those games were cancelled about a third of the way into the year due to his departure. He then came back and launched the 2018-2019 House Games which are currently being played. Departure from Hogwarts Peter Parcil quietly left Hogwarts at the conclusion of the 2020 school year for unknown reasons. Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Gryffindors Category:Males Category:Half-bloods